


someday we'll be together again

by Karterlage



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Heavy Angst, Incest, M/M, Mind the Tags, No Smut, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karterlage/pseuds/Karterlage
Summary: His brother his dead,and so is a part of him.
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	someday we'll be together again

The tears just kept coming.

No matter what Joseph did, they wouldn’t stop. 

It was a never ending stream, he couldn’t control.

He’d kept them building up like a dam, and suddenly something broke.

And it's been 3 hours of him screaming into his hand begging for his lover to come back.

And he’s trying so hard to get himself together but John’s voice won’t leave him. Repeating the same things over and over again.

_ The world is lazy, but you and me we're just crazy, So when I'm with you, I have fun _

_ I just wanted to be yours, can i be yours? _

Joseph's body ached.

He missed his brother so much. He longed for his touch. He knew he would never be able to feel it again, and it felt so terrible in his chest.

Once John’s voice disappeared, the visual of his body wouldn’t leave Joseph alone.

Joseph remembers it so clearly.

He walked in on John one night, he was supposed to be taking a shower.

But he’d be in there for so long Joseph decided to check on him.

He opened the door, and there he was.

Lifeless in the bathtub.

The water had been dyed red, and the razor was still leaning into John’s palm.

He remembers he tried to wrap John’s wrist, even as he knew he was dead. Not even the care of Joseph could bring his brother back.

By the time he could say he was finished, Joseph was covered in John’s blood.

He wasn’t sure what to do after that.

He called Jacob and Faith, and let them be aware of what had happened.

Joseph picked his brother up and held him close. He was silent the whole time, if you were a stranger to Joseph, you would’ve thought he was emotionless.

But inside the man was screaming for help. He was losing a part of himself as he carried the body to the bed.

Joseph sat at the edge, and prayed.

He practically screamed.

Hoping that god would listen, and make a miracle happen.

And after all that had happened, Joseph knew even god couldn’t help.

John had been sick for a long time, everyone saw.

Joseph thought he could fix him.

He looked at broken people and thought he could fix them.

And everyone knows he stared at John.

And he was now. He stared at the man's face, he laid next to him. 

His arms wrapped around Johns torso, squeezing him tight. He wished he could have spoken, but the words were stuck in his throat. He felt if he had said anything, he would’ve broken down right there.

He knew he had to be strong, strong for John and for God.

It was a test and Joseph knew.

Joseph suddenly stopped thinking of the body, stopped hearing John, stopped everything.

He was limp, laying in his bed. The tears had dried on his cheeks.

He reached for John’s vest next to him, and smelled it.

John's scent was still attached to it, almost as if he had been wearing it still.

Joseph closed his eyes and the only thing he could say was,

_ Someday we’ll be together again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm finally fucking happy with this. It took me a while, and this is mostly a vent but I really don't care because I think its a decent short fic. Okay that's it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3


End file.
